Los seres que vinieron de las estrellas
by vic the hedgehog
Summary: todo comenzó con extrañas señales y misteriosas luces en el cielo, para después convertirse en una pesadilla de otro mundo. Pronto InuYasha y sus amigos se verán inmersos en una invasión y estarán a obligados a luchar contra seres que no son de este mundo, mientras tanto Kagome sufrirá sus propios problemas al ser parte de los experimentos de estos seres.
1. señales y luces en el cielo

**Hola a todos amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic The Hedgehog y hoy les traigo mi tercer fic en Fanfiction, así como el primer fic de InuYasha que hago, ya que los otros dos eran de Sonic The Hedgehog. Hare este fic mientras se me ocurren ideas para terminar el anterior pues solo me faltan dos capítulos y además quiero descansar un poco de los fictions de Sonic.**

**Vuelvo a repetir que este es mi primer fic de InuYasha, así que les agradecería que no critiquen tan duro y que si quieren pueden darme consejos u opiniones.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

**Nota: La mayoría de los personajes que aquí aparecen, excepto algunos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia si es de mi completa invención.**

Capitulo 1: Señales y luces en el cielo.

InuYasha miro el campo rodeado de aldeanos, lo miraba desde lejos porque sabía que si se acercaba la gran multitud no le dejaría ver lo ocurrido. Lo que pasaba en aquel campo era que había aparecido otra de esas extrañas señales que siempre aparecían cada mañana.

Las señales empezaron a producirse hace dos semanas antes, pero a casi nadie le había tomado interés a una simple "señal" que pudo haber sido hecha por algún muchacho travieso. Pero ahora causaban un gran temor en los aldeanos, e incluso también le causaban a InuYasha un gran miedo, que ni el mismo podía explicar.

Y las extrañas señales también eran acompañadas por las misteriosas luces en el cielo. Desde que había aparecido la primera señal también llegaron las primeras luces, así como las primeras desapariciones. Cada vez que había una señal y una luz, significaba que en alguna aldea alguien desaparecería. La mayoría de las personas eran mujeres, de entre una edad de 15 a 20 años, y si estas vivían con alguien más, como sus padres, esposo o hijos, inexplicablemente se encontraban los cadáveres de aquellas personas, pero sin ningún rastro de la joven.

Y esto había aterrorizado a los aldeanos, que tenían varios argumentos para explicar estos raros eventos. Como por ejemplo que eran actos de algún Yokai, pero algunos descartaron esa idea ya que los Yokais no tenían ese extraño comportamiento de dejar extrañas señales durante el día, además de que tampoco podrían producir esas luces tan extrañas y salir volando en la noche en un orden especifico, pues InuYasha las había observado una vez muy atentamente y descubrió que volaban en un orden previamente establecido, como si hubieran organizado una especie de plan.

Y lo peor de todo es que ninguno podía explicar exactamente que era o a que se debía esos eventos tan espeluznantes. El hanyou siguió mirando a la multitud desde donde estaba, y no se dio cuenta de que una muchacha se sentaba junto a el hasta que ella le hablo, haciendo estremecer a InuYasha:

-¿es otra de esas señales?-pregunto Kagome volteando a ver al hanyou.

Si, así es-contesto este mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos-es la decima señal que aparece y de seguro esta noche también estarán las luces.

Ella asintió levemente y luego miro la multitud, InuYasha en cambio siguió mirándola. En anteriores ocasiones de peligro se habría preocupado mucho por ella, pero esa ocasión era diferente. Con cada vez que había una señal y unas luces, cualquier chica en algún lugar desaparecía, y él no quería que ella estuviera entre las desaparecidas.

Después de un tiempo les acompañaron Miroku, Sango y el pequeño Shippo y siguieron mirando la señal que había aparecido esa mañana, no dijeron nada, solo miraron. Los aldeanos ya se habían marchado a sus labores diarias, así que pudieron ver más claramente lo que había en el campo. Esta señal era diferente a las anteriores, las otras parecían anunciar una especie de señalamiento o punto de "exploración", pero esta parecía anunciar un "ataque".

0-0-0-0-0

Las luces volvieron a aparecer, tan oportunas como siempre.

Volaron por todos lados, con sus movimientos previamente coordinados. Pero algo raro paso que desconcertó a los aldeanos, la mayoría de las luces se detuvieron donde había aparecido la señal y luego bajaron a la superficie, solo una se alejo en otra dirección. Todos los aldeanos tomaron palos y piedras y se acercaron al lugar donde se detuvieron las luces, ya era hora de enfrentarse a aquellos misteriosos seres. InuYasha también había salido, pero solo para mirar la escena.

-¿crees que deberíamos ir a investigar?-pregunto Miroku mientras se acercaba.

No-respondió el hanyou y luego señalo la dirección en la que se había ido la ultima luz-lo que pasa es que piensan atacar algún sitio, pero esto es solo una distracción. No quieren que los aldeanos se acerquen al lugar que atacaran.

InuYasha estaba en lo cierto, pues cuando los aldeanos estaban lo suficiente mente cerca de las luces, estas se elevaron en el cielo y se alejaron, seguidas de la ultima luz que se había ido en otra dirección.

A la mañana siguiente los aldeanos encontraron, llenos de horror, lo sucedido la noche anterior. Una cabaña, en la que vivían un viejo hombre, su esposa y sus tres hijos, uno mayor de 20 años, otra de 16 y un recién nacido, había sido incendiada. Dentro de ella se encontraron los cadáveres del padre, la madre y los dos hijos, pero sin rastros de la hija. Y una señal más amenazante que la anterior, pues esta mostraba una especie de dibujo en la que se veían muertos, cabañas y aldeas incendiadas, y una luz apuntando una especie de rayo desde el cielo.

Y lo más inquietante, unos seres de forma espeluznante y horrible que causaron terror en la población.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. Si les gusto dejen reviews y hare el segundo capítulo. También recuerden que es mi primer fic de InuYasha y no vendrían mal unos consejos o sugerencias. Bueno, eso es todo hasta el momento y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Próximo capítulo: Abducción.**


	2. Abducción

**Hola a todos amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic The Hedgehog y hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado el anterior y también me gustaría decir que no eh podido hacer este por culpa de la escuela. Pero bueno el capitulo ya está aquí para que lo lean.**

Capítulo 2: Abducción.

Otra aldea atacada, como si las dos anteriores no fueran ya suficientes. Pero esta era diferente a las anteriores. En vez de que las luces se detuvieran en un punto especifico, como medio de distracción, estas habían optado por un comportamiento más agresivo.

Cuando InuYasha y los demás llegaron la aldea la encontraron en ruinas, solo quedaban cenizas de lo que debió ser un gran incendio. Todas las cabañas estaban quemadas, había cadáveres totalmente cubiertos por la negra ceniza por todos lados. Era un espectáculo horripilante.

¡Mierda!-exclamo Miroku mientras se tapaba la nariz para no aspirar el hedor de la muerte y de los restos quemados-creo que tenemos que irnos a otro lugar, no creo que haya alguien vivo por aquí.

Allá arriba hay un castillo-contesto Sango mientras señalaba el gran castillo que se ubicaba en una pequeña montaña, cerca de la aldea-tal vez haya alguien vivo.

Subieron al castillo, aunque sabían que era muy escasa la probabilidad de que encontraran a alguien con vida. Cuando llegaron al castillo vieron que la gran entrada de este había sido forzada, había miles de cuerpos de los que en vida debieron ser los guardias del castillo. Al parecer intentaron defender el castillo del ataque de los seres que iban en las luces y dejaban las señales, pero estos los mataron tan rápido que no tuvieron la oportunidad de contraatacar. Lo más extraño era que tenían extrañas marcas de una especia de armas desconocidas para todos ellos.

Siguieron caminando hasta estar en lo que parecían las habitaciones del castillo. Hay solo encontraron los cadáveres del terrateniente del castillo, su esposa y un anciano que debió ser el padre del terrateniente, también estaba el cuerpo de un joven muchacho que no supieron reconocer. Siguieron buscando pero sin hallar nada más. Estaban dispuestos a irse cuando escucharon un ruido. InuYasha preparo su espada listo para atacar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio que solo era un niño.

¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el hanyou mirándolo fijamente, pero el niño no contesto-¡anda respondes!

El niño siguió callado mirándolos hasta que por fin pregunto:

-¿Ellos ya se fueron?

0-0-0-0-0

El niño se llamaba Akira, era el segundo hijo del terrateniente de ese castillo y al parecer era el único que había sobrevivido al ataque de los seres.

Dime, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente aquí?-le pregunto Kagome mientras lo miraba y le daba un poco de comida que tenía guardada en su mochila.

Yo regresaba al castillo con mi padre después de ir de cacería-contesto el niño-teníamos que regresar antes de que anocheciera porque últimamente andar afuera de noche se ha vuelto peligroso por el asunto de las luces, en fin habíamos regresado y mi madre y mi abuelo nos habían preparado una deliciosa cena, entonces llegaron mi hermana mayor con su prometido-Akira volteo a ver al cadáver del muchacho muerto-todo parecía ir bien cuando comenzó lo del incendio.

"el jefe de los guardias llego diciendo que las misteriosas luces habían ocasionado un incendio y que unos seres extraños se aproximaban al castillo. Mi padre dio la orden de que se defendiera el fuerte y le ordeno a mi madre que nos llevara a mí y a mi hermana a un lugar seguro. Pero entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió repentinamente y los seres entraron al castillo disparando extrañas luces que mataban a los guardias al instante. Mi abuelo abrió esta trampilla-dijo mientras levantaba la trampilla del suelo- y me oculto dentro de ella. Desde aquí dentro pude ver todo lo ocurrido.

"ellos entraron y mataron a mi padre, a mi madre, a todos, pero no a mi hermana. A ella la tomaron y se la llevaron. Vi como la llevaban a una de esas extrañas luces y luego desaparecían. Algunos pocos se quedaron a examinar la zona, buscando una señal de vida. Es una suerte que no me hayan encontrado por que pasaron por arriba de la trampilla unas dos o tres veces. Y luego se fueron. Aun puedo recordar cómo eran.

¿Y esos seres como eran?-Pregunto Shippo mientras miraba los cadáveres.

Akira no respondió, solo miro el suelo y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Tranquilo, no tienes que decirnos si no quieres-intento tranquilizarlo Sango pero entonces el niño reventó de rabia:

-¡ESOS MALDITOS SERES, TAN HORRIBLES Y ESPELUZNANTES! ¡Y SU FORMA DE HABLAR! ¡ESOS SONIDOS QUE HACIAN NO LOS PUEDO SACAR DE MI MENTE Y ME ATORMENTAN!¡Y LA ALTURA DE TODOS ELLOS, ERAN MÁS ALTOS QUE UN SER HUMANO NORMAL, MEDIAN CASI DOS METROS!

¡Tranquilízate, no te pongas histérico!-grito InuYasha mientras intentaba calmarlo.

-¡NO!¡NO ME CALMARE!¡YO VI LO QUE ELLOS HICIERON!¡LOS VI A TODOS! ¡VI COMO MATABAN A MI FAMILIA TAN FACILMENTE COMO LEVANTAR UN DEDO, VI COMO SE LLEVABAN A MI HERMANA, MIENTRAS ELLA GRITABA MI NOMBRE, GRITABA QUE LA SALVARA, Y DE SUS OJOS SALIAN LAGRIMAS!¡Y YO NO PUDE HACER NADA POR QUE ESTABA ASUSTADO EN MI ESCONDITE! NO SE QUE CLASE DE HERMANO SOY.

Las lágrimas corrían por su cara y miraba fijamente el cielo, todos los demás lo miraban con expresión asustada. Sea lo que sea que haya visto, lo había dejado traumatizado de por vida.

Tranquilo, nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Kagome mientras acercaba su mano al hombro del niño.

No, nadie puede ayudarme-contesto este mientras tomaba un pequeño cuchillo y rápidamente se lo pasaba por el cuello.

¡No!-gritaron todos en un intento de detenerlo pero era tarde. Con aquella cortadura la vida del niño no podría ser salvada.

0-0-0-0-0

Kikyo vio que los niños miraban algo que estaba en los bosques, un poco lejos de la aldea donde ella se encontraba. Ella se acerco al lugar donde estaban los niños y pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa niños? ¿Que ven?

-mire por allá, entre los arboles-contesto una pequeña niña mientras apuntaba a los bosques.

Kikyo miro fijamente, al principio no vio nada más que arboles, pero después de un tiempo ocurrió algo que hizo que los niños se alejaran corriendo y gritando y ella se quedara sorprendida y a la vez asustada. Un extraño ser, de piel negra y una altura mayor a la de un ser humano, había pasado entre los arboles mientras arrastraba a una joven de 14 años.

0-0-0-0-0

**Hasta aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen reviews, luego muy pronto les traeré el segundo capítulo. Hasta entonces yo me despido.**

**Próximo capítulo: Los seres que bajaron del cielo.**


	3. Los seres que bajaron del cielo

**Holaaaaaa a todoooooos amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic The Hedgehog y hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de este nuevo e intrigante fic. Pido una disculpa por no haber subido antes, pero es que estaba ocupado con la escuela. Bueno les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean.**

Capitulo 3: Los seres que bajaron del cielo

¿Extrate...qué?-pregunto InuYasha mientras miraba la imagen del libro. En ella aparecía una extraña criatura parecida a un humano, solo con la diferencia de que esta era de color gris y tenia gigantescos ojos negros. Kagome había traído ese libro de su época, y según ella, podía dar una posible explicación a los raros eventos que ocurrían.

Extraterrestres, InuYasha-contesto ella mientras cambiaba de pagina, en esta se veía a un ser un tanto similar al anterior, solo que con la diferencia de que este era un poco más bajo, de color verde y tenia tentáculo en vez de brazos.- También llamados Alienígenas, son criaturas venidas de otro planeta.

Entonces, ¿son seres venidos de las estrellas?-pregunto Sango mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo, aunque todavía no era de noche. Kagome asintió lentamente.

¿Y cómo hacen para venir desde tan lejos?-pregunto Shippo también levantando la vista.

Se supone que son seres tan avanzados tecnológicamente, que pueden crear naves que les permitan recorrer largas distancias en un corto tiempo-dijo ella mientras cambiaba de pagina.

¿y por que vendrían aquí?-pregunto Miroku mientras miraba el suelo con expresión seria.

-pues hay dos posibilidades, la primera es que vengan en paz y solo quieran compartir sus conocimientos con los nuestros y formar una gran alianza.

-¿y la segunda?-pregunto el Hanyou

-ellos son una raza hostil y quieren quedarse con el planeta, pues seguramente se acabaron los recursos del suyo, así que iniciaran una invasión en las que nos veremos forzados a pelear.

-¿y si ganamos?-pregunto su amiga bajando la mirada.

-Ellos se irán, probablemente nunca vuelvan pero si lo hacen será por venganza, y esa vez estarán mejor preparados para el combate.

-¿y si perdemos?-pregunto InuYasha preocupado.

-se quedaran con el planeta y a nosotros nos harán sus esclavos, o probablemente nos exterminen.

Cambio de página y la imagen que apareció a continuación causa una sensación de inquietud y miedo entre todos ellos. En la imagen aparecía una cabaña, y un bosque, en llamas, delante de la cabaña estaba los cadáveres de dos hombres y cerca de ellos había 3 horribles criaturas. Dos de ellas arrastraban a dos mujeres jóvenes hacia una de sus naves, mientras que la tercera pisaba o pateaba a uno de los cadáveres en forma de burla o triunfo. Las dos mujeres jóvenes se parecían a Sango y Kagome, uno de los hombres muertos se parecía a Miroku y el tercero, el que era pisoteado o pateado por el ser, se parecía a InuYasha.

0-0-0-0-0

Los aldeanos hacían sus labores cotidianas de todos los días, aunque se daban un poco de prisa por el miedo que les causaba las noches. Ya habían llegado hacia ellos las noticias de aldeas completamente atacadas en las que casi nadie había sobrevivido. Pero entonces detuvieron su trabajo. Al principio, no fueron todos, sino solo unos cuantos, pero después todos se detuvieron y miraron, aterrados, hacia el cielo. Un objeto misterioso había aparecido en plena luz del día.

¡Vamos traigan las armas y llamen a Kaede-sama* rápido!-dijo uno de ellos y rápidamente empezaron a dispersarse.

***(N/A: para los que no lo sepan la palabra Sama se usa en Japón para referirse a una persona que respetas mucho o a alguien con algún poder espiritual, según algunas respuestas de Yahoo XD) **

Al poco tiempo todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos, incluyendo la vieja sacerdotisa Kaede, e InuYasha y los demás que habían llegado en ese momento. Y vieron, ya no era solo un objeto, sino muchos, cerca de mil objetos voladores de una extraña forma casi indescriptible. Lo único que se podía describir de ellas era que eran de un color parecido al negro. Los objetos bajaron y pisaron tierra firme, para luego después que sus puertas, si es que a _eso _se les podía llamar puertas, se abrieran.

Los aldeanos permanecieron quietos, preparando sus armas. Incluso InuYasha preparo su espada, pero ningún ser salió; un joven muchacho tuvo la insensatez de correr a atacar, pero fue detenido a medio camino por un extraño rayo rojo que impacto en su pecho, matándolo al instante.

¡Mi hijo!-grito un viejo hombre mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, aterrada, y se arrodillaba sollozando junto al cuerpo del muchacho.

Enseguida de esto un rayo verde salió de la nave más cercana e impacto en el viejo hombre, pero no solamente lo mato al instante, si no que el rayo consumió el cuerpo y los huesos del hombre hasta convertirlos solo en cenizas. Los otros aldeanos, que estaban dominados por el terror, contemplaron por primera vez a los seres. Hasta para el mismo InuYasha, fue el más horrendo espectáculo que cualquier humano no habría podido imaginar.

Los seres eran de color negro, de unos 2.40 metros de alto. Su cráneo era alargado hasta el punto de terminar en una especie de par de cuernos. Tenían unos colmillos muy largos y afilados y carecían de ojos, aunque podían ver perfectamente. Sus brazos eran alargados y parte de tener esos dos con los que cargaban una extraña especie de arma, había otros dos adheridos a su cuerpo. En sus espaldas habían unas especies de protuberancias que les servían como ganchos para cargar cosas, desde armas hasta maletas de equipo que para cualquier humano serian muy pesadas de levantar. Sus patas y brazos terminaban en grandes y largas garras afiladas, que podrían cortar cualquier tipo de carne, por más dura que fuera. Empezaron a disparar con sus armas.

Los aldeanos empezaron a correr intentando huir, pero era inútil escapar a los rayos. Otros seres salieron con diferentes armas, estás disparaban una especie de red negra que capturaban tanto a mujeres jóvenes, como a hombres y niños. Luego los seres los transportaban hacia sus naves, se elevaban y desaparecían. Dos niños y una chica adolescente de unos 15 años, probablemente hermanos, corrían perseguidos por uno de ellos. El ser alcanzo a uno de los niños y, sacando una especie de navaja, le corto el cuello de una forma tan despiadada e inhumana, sin rastros de compasión o remordimiento. La chica protegía al otro niño para que el ser no se acercara.

¡InuYasha tenemos que ayudarlos!-grito Kagome mientras miraba la escena, a lo que el asintió. Decidieron separarse, Sango, Shippo y Miroku irían por un lado a ayudar a algunos de los aldeanos mientras ellos dos ayudarían a la chica y al niño.

Corrieron esquivando a la multitud, y a los rayos de los seres, hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos, el hanyou rápidamente saco su espada y, cuando iba a atacar, el ser lanzo una especie de cadena que al entrar en contacto con Tessaiga (espada de Inu, para los que no lo sepan) provoco una especie de carga eléctrica que afecto a InuYasha.

"pero que pasa" pensó InuYasha mientras se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo "de repente no puedo utilizar a Tessaiga, que clase de cadena es esta"

Las descargas eléctricas cesaron y el, muy débil y herido, pudo ver la siguiente escena antes de perder el conocimiento:

Dos seres capturaban en una red a la chica y al niño, mientras la criatura que había puesto la cadena sobre su espada golpeaba a Kagome, no lo suficientemente fuerte para matarla, pero si lo suficiente para dejarla inconsciente. Luego ese ser, junto con otro que había llegado, cargaba a la chica hasta una nave para elevarse y desaparecer. Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

0-0-0-0-0

Vamos despierta-dijo una voz de mujer y el fue abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver a Sango, Miroku y Shippo en frente de el.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto lentamente mientras se paraba.

Tuvimos que huir, no podíamos enfrentarnos a ellos-dijo el monje mientras enseñaba su mano con la Kazaana, tenía una cadena parecida a la que tenia la espada, asi como la arma de Sango-estas cosas no nos permiten utilizar nuestras armas o habilidades, creo que sabían que las utilizaríamos.

-¿Y Kagome?

Los otros tres se quedaron callados, no sabían que responder, entonces Sango lo dijo:

-no lo sabemos, desapareció, creemos que ellos…

Él lo comprendió y miro el cielo, ya era de noche, pero podía ver las luces recorrer el cielo, disparando armas. Estaban sobre una montaña y podían ver todo el panorama, fuego muerte por todas partes. Pero lo peor era una nave gigantesca posiblemente la base de todas las demás naves que disparaba un rayo luminoso y causaba una gigantesca explosión.

Definitivamente, ellos querían el planeta, y para eso tendrían que exterminar primero a la raza que lo habitaba, Y SIN UNA PISCA DE PIEDAD.

0-0-0-0-0

No podía ver, y tampoco podía escuchar muy bien, pero si podía sentir. Pudo sentir como la cargaban dos de esas cosas, pudo sentir como, de un solo tiro, le desgarraban la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda, pudo sentir como la acostaban sobre una mesa metálica y una especie de escáner recorría su cuerpo mientras un grupo de esos seres la evaluaban o examinaban. Todos dieron un signo de aprobación y rápidamente la llevaron a una especie de sala donde la encerraron en una especie de tubo contenedor y se alejaban.

Ella no podía ver, tampoco oír, pero si podía sentir que no estaba sola en esa sala, y estaba en lo correcto, pues en la sala había otros tubos contenedores con mujeres jóvenes secuestradas. Ellas golpeaban y trataban de gritar presas del pánico, pero era inútil. En el espacio nadie podía oír sus gritos.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que de verdad les este gustando el fic, pronto les traeré el próximo capítulo, si tengo tiempo libre, hasta entonces me despido, adiós.**

**Próximo capítulo: Experimentación.**


	4. Experimentacion

**Hey muy buenas amigos de Fanfiction, soy yo de nuevo con el cuarto capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste y quiero avisar que no podre subir otros ya que muy pronto voy a tener exámenes (nooooooooooooo). Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo.**

Capitulo 4: Experimentación.

Se habían llevado a otra muchacha. Era la sexta que usaban para sus experimentos en ese día, desde que el sol había aparecido se llevaban una muchacha cad horas para usarla en un experimento que todas las demás desconocían por completo.

Kagome, que había recuperado el sentido de la vista y el oído, recorrió con la mirada la sala en la que estaba, era circular y bastante extensa. En él había como máximo 30 contenedores en el que almacenaban a las mujeres jóvenes. En la entrada principal había un guardia que se pasaba todo el día viendo su entretenimiento por holograma, veía una especie de nuevo "deporte" que habían creado en ellos. El deporte consistía en que en una gigantesca arena, ubicada mucho más arriba en la nave gigantesco de lo que estaba la sala de contenedores, se liberaban 10 personas, no importando si eran hombres fuertes, viejos o incluso niños, se les hacía que se mataran unos a los otros solo con el fin de entretener a los seres. Lo peor era cuando solo sobrevivía uno, si tenía buena suerte, el vencedor era devuelto a su celda hasta que decidieran que hacer con él, ya que tendría unos momentos de tranquilidad antes de que los seres decidieran usarlo para experimentos o para otras cosas; si tenía mala suerte, era incluido en un deporte más sangriento y espeluznante que el anterior donde las posibilidades de que alguien sobreviviera eran muy escaso.

El otro gran "negocio" que tenían los seres, aparte de usar a humanos para su entretenimiento o para experimentos, era el de la venta de esclavas. A menudo uno de los seres venia a la sala de contenedores, acompañado de otros dos que llevaban una especie de collar, cadenas y una red, y le pagaba al guardia para que le diera como esclava a una joven. El ser elegía su preferida y el guardia la sacaba del contenedor para que los otros dos le pusieran el collar, que daba toques eléctricos en caso de una revelación o un intento de escape, y una cadena y el ser que la había comprado se la llevaba.

Lo que más incomodaba, y atemorizaba, a Kagome sobre esto último era sobre el propósito u objetivo que tenían los seres al comprar esclavas. Era obvio que no las utilizarían para que hicieran trabajos pesados, ya que ellos tenían una increíble tecnología que les facilitaba las cosas por lo que no necesitarían de una raza inferior para que construyeran sus estructuras, como naves, edificios, etc. Ella sabía que las compraban como esclavas sexuales, y si no hacia un intento por escapar, posiblemente ella sería utilizada muy pronto en uno de sus experimentos; o tal vez se convertiría en otra esclava más, que solo vivía para cumplir los deseos sexuales de su amo.

0-0-0-0-0

Viajaban entre los bosque para no ser vistos por ellos y se escondieron en cuevas durante las noches para descansar, habían dejado a Shippo en una aldea pues creían que debería estar en un lugar a salvo, aunque no creía que ningún lugar fuera seguro. La noches era larga y parecía casi eterna, pues intentaban dormir mientras miles de esas naves surcaban el cielo nocturno; pero casi ninguno había logrado conciliar el sueño, Miroku y Sango se pasaban las noches sin cerrar los ojos; pero a diferencia de ellos InuYasha había lograba quedarse dormido, aunque tenía la misma horripilante y aterradora pesadilla de siempre. En ella el estaba en la nada, no había ni arboles, montañas, ruido, nada; entonces veía a lo lejos a Kagome y empezaba a correr, pero ella parecía alejarse cada vez más. Después de cierto tiempo el lograba llegar a ella, pero en ese instante un ser invasor aparecía para luego, abriendo sus enormes y horripilantes fauces, arrancarle la cabeza a la chica de una manera tan fácil y grotesca que hacía que InuYasha se despertara gritando desesperadamente el nombre de la chica.

Y lo más atemorizante es que la pesadilla no siempre terminaba igual, si no que variaba en el final, como por ejemplo que al llegar a donde estaba ella descubría que Kagome era violada por un ser o más, en una especie de grotesca orgia extraterrestre; ella lloraba y lo miraba pidiendo ayuda, pero él no podía hacer nada pues no se odia mover, por lo que se veía obligado a ver la horripilante escena hasta que despertaba. El otro final de la pesadilla era que cuando llegaba hacia ella, esta se volteaba y el podía contemplar que su rostro estaba horriblemente desfigurado. El intentaba retroceder pero no podía moverse.

Ella le preguntaba con una voz macabra "_¿Por qué InuYasha? ¿Por qué has dejado que ellos me llevaran? ¿Acaso no me quieres? ¿Por qué dejaste que me hicieran esto?" _y la sangre le salía y, justo antes de que el despertara, ella ponía sus manos sobre su cara y mientras decía "_lo que me hicieron fue por tu culpa" _se arrancaba la piel de la cara, dejando ver una espantosa y horrorosa imagen que hacía que el despertara gritando su nombre y con lagrimas en los ojos.

InuYasha tranquilo-le dijo su amigo en un intento de calmarlo.

Sango se sentó junto a el y lo abrazo, pues comprendía su dolor, InuYasha al sentir el contacto con ella se recostó sobre su hombro y empezó a llorar. Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras las naves surcaban los cielos lanzando sus armas y cazando personas para sus experimentos.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Puede oírme? ¿Puede verme?-pregunto el ser mientras ponía una especie de linterna frente al rostro de una de las jóvenes. Al parecer los seres podían hablar en cualquier idioma universal, pero a Kagome le parecía grotesco que aquellas criaturas hablaran en su idioma como si tuvieran el derecho divino de aquello. La joven mientras tanto no hablo y asintió con la cabeza, y enseguida recibió un golpe del guardia.

-Responde Si, señor; asquerosa e inmunda peste. El otro que estaba haciendo una especie de chequeo bajo su cabeza hacia la especie de tablilla azul y anoto algo para luego volver a preguntar, esta vez la joven dijo "Si, señor".

El ser y el guardia pasaron a la segunda chica. Habían sacado a 6 de las jóvenes, entre ellas Kagome, y hacían una especie de Chequeo para seleccionar a tres de ellas, las que según ellos estaban más capacitadas para el trabajo; Kagome presintió que mas para su asqueroso deporte inhumano.

Días antes les habían dado una especie de numero, como si fueran una especie de carga o equipamiento, a ella le habían dado el numero 18.

Así que ahora a las 6 que les hacían el chequeo eran a la 5, 9, 11, 15, 16 y 18.

Pasaron a la tercera, a la cuarta, y después de la quinta continuaron con Kagome, haciéndole la misma pregunta que a todas. Pero ella no contesto.

Responde-grito el guardia intentando darle un fuerte golpe, pero ella ya lo había presentido y esquivo el golpe, para responder con otro más duro. El guardia cayó al suelo y el otro ser saco una pequeña arma que disparo un dardo tranquilizante a Kagome, haciendo que se desmayara al instante mientras otros dos seres entraban.

Llévensela a la sala de experimentos-dijo el ser que había disparado el arma-creo que necesita que le enseñen a comportarse.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió lentamente los ojos para verse acostado en una cama metálica, atada de manos y pies, y con una especie de dentadura o protector de plástico en la boca. Levanto un poco la cabeza y pudo ver mejor la habitación. Ese cuarto o habitación grande debía ser la sala de experimentación, pues pudo ver muchos de esos seres hablando en su idioma original, que tenía un sonido parecido a chasquidos o golpes, y muchas jóvenes a las que sometían a sus horribles experimentos.

Uno de los experimentos consistía en que a una chica le cortaban la cabeza y se la cocían en el cuerpo de la otra, para que ambas tuvieran que compartir cuerpo entre las dos. A la que le cortaban la cabeza tenía que vivir como una especie de parasito hasta la muerte de la otra. En otro experimento le cortaban brazos y piernas a una chica, le quitaban los sentidos del odio, tacto, gusto y olfato. Solo le dejaban el sentido de la vista y la mantenían viva por medio de maquinas. En fin, era solo un torso vivo con ojos y la única forma de comunicarse era haciendo movimientos con la cabeza o parpadeando en un estricto orden. Pero el mensaje siempre era el mismo: "_ayúdenme"._

Lo que Kagome no sabía es que esa era la hermana del niño que, semanas antes, se había suicidado en el castillo.*

***(El niño del que hablo aparece en el capítulo 2)**

El tercer experimento, y al que ella le pareció uno de los más grotescos, era en que unían a muchas jóvenes y las convertían en un ser deforme y casi sin forma. Todavía se podía escuchar los débiles gemidos de aquellas pobres jóvenes.

Kagome cerró los ojos y, en silencio, suplico que no le tocara ninguno de esos horripilantes experimentos, pero al parecer los seres tenían otros planes. Sintió como le ponían dos tubos metálicos en la cabeza, vio a uno de los seres cerca de una maquina, mientras que otro le hacía indicaciones. Entonces el ser le hizo una especie de señal al otro, que activo la maquina y automáticamente empezó a producir descargas eléctricas sobre ella.

Ella se retorció de dolor, se parecía un poco a una terapia de electroshock, solo que esta era un poco más dura y el objetivo de los seres era saber cuánto podía soportar el cerebro humano antes de colapsar.

Empezaron a elevar la potencia cada vez más, y ella se retorcía y gemía de dolor, incluso varias lágrimas de sus ojos. Kagome pudo escuchar como los seres, en su idioma nativo, se burlaban de eso y aumentaban la potencia. Estaba a punto de que su cerebro explotara por la gran cantidad de electricidad, cuando un ser llego y les dijo a los demás que se detuvieran.

Ella, que estaba muy aturdida, no pudo entender lo que decían, pero en un instante uno de los seres se acerco a ella, tomándola entre los dos brazos, la llevo a una especie de cuarto. Hay la dejo en el suelo para luego ponerle algo, que al principio no pudo reconocer, en el cuello y luego retirarse.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación, sino que había otra chica allí, ninguna de las dos se dijo nada, solo se miraron. La chica tenía un collar y una cadena en el cuello, y Kagome al ver esto rápidamente bajo la mirada para ver un collar y una cadena en su cuello. Antes de desmayarse pudo comprender que paso una de las cosas que ella temía: convertirse en la esclava sexual de uno de los seres.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que los haya dejado con algo de intriga, muy pronto sabrán que pasara con Kagome, pero eso será después, hasta el momento me despido.**

**Próximo capítulo: La guerra ha comenzado.**


	5. La guerra ha comenzado

**No tengo ganas de escribir la introducción (o como se le llame), así que vamos directo al fic.**

Capitulo 5: La guerra ha comenzado

¡ ¿COMO QUE DEJASTES QUE SE LA LLEVARAN?!-grito Koga furioso mientras golpeaba a InuYasha muy duramente-¡maldito perro pulgoso! Eres un incompetente, tarado y estúpido-grito mientras tiraba al hanyou en el suelo y lo golpeaba sin cesar hasta que tuvo que interferir Kikyo.

-déjalo en paz, no fue su culpa. Obviamente los seres usaron sus extraños artefactos para impedir que el usara sus habilidades.

Camino lentamente por la cueva en donde se encontraban, esa tarde InuYasha y su grupo se habían encontrado con Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Koga y Ayame. Todos se habían ocultado en una oscura cueva para no ser encontrados por los seres, que tenían un campamento cerca de allí. Todos habían perdido sus habilidades por culpa de las cadenas de los seres.

Koga no podía usar sus armas ni correr tan rápido como antes, así como sus dos amigos habían sido secuestrados por los seres; Sesshomaru no podía usar su espada, además de que Rin y Jaken también habían sido secuestrados por los seres. En cuanto a Kikyo ella no podía usar su arco, pero afortunadamente había logrado escaparse de los seres antes de ser capturadas.

No lo entiendo-dijo Koga mientras caminaba en círculos, InuYasha se había retirado a la entrada de la cueva donde veía las naves de los seres-como es que han podido dejar vulnerables a los youkais y matarlos con tanta facilidad…Y TU!-grito mientras se acercaba al hanyou para tumbarlo en el suelo tirando de sus cabellos-¡ME DICES QUE KAGOME FUE SECUESTRADA POR ESOS MONSTRUOS SIN QUE TU PUDIERAS EVITARLO!¡QUE CLASE DE BASURA ERES!

InuYasha pareció molestarse y parándose para luego tumbar a Koga en el suelo, mientras gritaba:

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada lobo apestoso, así que no me vengas con más de tus mierdas!

Y como puedes explicar todo esto, ¿eh?-pregunto Sesshomaru mientras lo miraba a los ojos-¿de dónde vienen estos seres?

InuYasha calló por un momento, se levanto y miro al cielo, para luego responder:

-hace unos días, Kagome nos hablo de unos seres llamados Extraterrestres, eran seres venidos de otro planeta, de las estrellas. Al principio creí que era una tontería, pero ahora sé que es cierto. Estos seres vienen a conquistar nuestro planeta.

-¿y cómo es que saben las habilidades y debilidades de cada uno de nosotros?-pregunto Ayame que hasta el momento había estado callada.

-Creo que llevaban planeando esta invasión desde hace mucho tiempo, estaban haya arriba, vigilándonos, elaborando sus estrategias de batalla, supieron las debilidades de cada uno de nosotros y cuando las tenían iniciaron el ataque.

¿Y qué recomiendas que hagamos al respecto con estos seres?-pregunto Miroku.

-Kagome había dicho que cuando ellos iniciaran una invasión, nosotros nos veríamos forzados a pelear, y eso es lo que haremos, si quieren nuestro planeta, tendrán que matarme primero. Son libres si quieren apoyarme en esto o no.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero luego Sango y Miroku se levantaron mientras decían "estamos contigo", seguidos de Kikyo y Sesshomaru, así también como Ayame. Al final Koga acepto a regañadientes.

-bien-Dijo InuYasha al ver que todos lo apoyarían-haremos un ataque al campamento que está aquí cerca, se que funcionara pues llevo bastante tiempo planeándolo.

Se acerco a los demás y, arrodillándose en el suelo, empezó a dibujar una serie de figuras en el suelo.

-presten mucha atención, pues necesitaremos que todos hagan su parte bien para que el plan funcione a la perfección.

0-0-0-0-0

El plan era bastante complejo, pero a la vez fácil de realizar, se dividirían en dos lados. Koga, Ayame y Sesshomaru irían por un lado a conseguir armas de aquellos seres, así como munición, etc. Por su parte InuYasha, Sango, Miroku y Kikyo irían ya que, por lo que vio el hanyou desde el escondite, los seres habían armado una bomba, la cual activarían y luego escaparían, reuniéndose todos en la cueva.

Se podría decir que la parte de robar las armas fue más fácil que la de activar la bomba, pues los seres se concentraban más en proteger y custodiar el lugar donde la guardaban que en vigilar el almacén donde ponían sus armas, bombas, munición, etc.

Los tres entraron en el almacén, que estaba repleto de armas, y cogiendo uno de esos estuches en donde los seres guardaban la munición y explosivos, y en ellos pusieron lo que necesitarían, mientras vigilaban que ninguno de los seres se acercara y los viera. Era casi impresionante que muchas cosas cupieran en un estuche como ese, además de que era un poco ligero, a pesar de tener mucha carga dentro. Los tres se alejaron a la cueva con tres estuches cargados de armas.

Por su parte los otros cuatro tardaron más en cumplir con su parte, pues tenían que ver el momento perfecto para salir de las sombras sin ser descubiertos. Después de llegar a salvo dentro del otro almacén donde ocultaban la bomba, casi cerca de ser descubiertos, se les presento otra dificultad: la tecnología de los seres era tan avanzada que no sabían cómo activarla. Apretaron con delicadeza los botones y estar en una alta tensión de que alguno de ellos no los delatara, consiguieron activarla. Tenían como máximo 5 minutos para alejarse de ahí.

Fue más difícil la huida que activar la bomba, pues habían llegado más seres a aumentar la vigilancia.

Durante su huida pudieron escuchar algunas conversaciones de los seres. Unas estaban en su idioma natal, lo cual les parecía horrible y repulsivo, pero otros estaban en el idioma que InuYasha y los demás pudieron entender.

-¿supiste del negocio de venta de esclavas?-dijo uno de ellos a su compañero-yo sabía que estas inferiores humanas servían para algo más que sujetos de experimentos o tributos para nuestro deporte favorito.

-sí, hasta llegue a escuchar que el general Zargok se compro dos esclavas-dijo el otro.

-¡Dos!, joder, eso sí que debe de haber costado una fortuna, si una sola esclava cuesta muy caro.

-pero ya sabes que el general ocupa un puesto muy alto en la sociedad, tiene una inmensa fortuna para comprase tres o más esclavas, y aun así les seguiría sobrando mucho dinero.

-¿y como se llaman las dos esclavas?

-la primera se llama Manaka y la otra no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, a ver era…

InuYasha y los demás estaban a punto de retirarse cuando el ser recordó el nombre de la segunda esclava, eh hizo que ellos se paralizaran.

-¡Kagome! ¡La segunda se llama Kagome!, según dicen las dos muchachas son muy hermosas, de hecho las más hermosas de todo el planeta. Por eso el general las compro, aunque la chica Kagome ah presentado un poco de resistencia al principio, dicen que antes de ser comprada como esclava noqueo a uno de los guardias que la custodiaban y en un experimento casi le fundían el cerebro a base de electroshock.

-y todavía no le han hecho el lavado de cerebro.

-por el momento no, pero muy pronto el general la llevara a ella y a la otra a que hagan el procedimiento obligatorio para cuando se compra una esclava, y después de eso, esa chica lo obedecerá y hará todo lo que le diga por siempre.

-joder, ojala que cuando tengamos este planeta bajo nuestros pies, bajen el precio de las esclavas, así pueda comprarme una o dos.

-sí, pero ninguna llegara a ser tan hermosa como las del general.

-Desafortunadamente…

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a la cueva donde los demás los esperaban y observaron. Pocos minutos pasaron y se produjo la explosión una gran nube de fuego y humo salió y la explosión destruyo todo el campamento, así como mato a todos los seres que allí había.

¡Sí!-grito Koga emocionado-esta vez lo has hecho bien, eh InuYasha. Dime, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Pero el no contesto, estaba aturdido, conmocionado, en shock por lo que había escuchado. Sabía que eso de la compra de esclavas no era para que realizaran trabajos forzados, sino más bien que las usaban como esclavas sexuales, y aquello del lavado de cerebro, Kagome obedecería por siempre a un ser hostil, complaciéndole en todos sus deseos sexuales, todo eso lo dejo perturbado, y en una parte de su ser, algo se rompió.

¿InuYasha te pasa algo?-pregunto su hermano, y este se desmayo.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que esperen al siguiente, bueno adiós.**

**Próximo capítulo: Las Esclavas.**


	6. Las esclavas

**Hola a todos amigos de fanfiction, soy yo de nuevo Vic The Hedgehog y hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este atemorizante fic, espero que de verdad les guste y que estén lo bastante intrigados para emocionarse de saber que pasara en los capítulos siguientes.**

**Bueno ya no hablo más y les dejo el capitulo.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene muchas partes Lemon, así que se recomienda discreción**

Capitulo 6: Las Esclavas.

Manaka lloraba mientras era arrojado al suelo de esa sala junto con Kagome, hace unas horas habían estado en su "habitación", o como el general llamaba al lugar donde las encerraba, mientras otro ser abría un estuche y sacaba dos jeringas llenas de sustancias grises. Al lado del había un asiento metálico, con correas y un extraño casco con un orificio para poner la jeringa.

Antes de venir el general había sido tan "amable" de que las dos se conocieran mejor y les había explicado el procedimiento obligatorio que se seguía cuando se compraba una esclava, al cual llamaban "lavado de cerebro"

Kagome intento consolar a Manaka quien lloraba mientras los dos seres decidían quien sería la primera, pero en el fondo ella también lloraba, pues eso significaría que perdería control total sobre sí mismo y viviría como esclava por el resto de su vida.

El procedimiento era simple: consistía en que se inyectaba la sustancia en su cabeza, precisamente en el lugar del cerebro, y al poco tiempo afectaba a este, modificándolo hasta tal punto que la esclava solo obedecería a su amo. Los collares que tenían no eran un simple adorno, pues estos se usaban por que producía pequeñas reacciones eléctricas, tan pequeñas que no se sentían ni afectaban nada importante del cuerpo de la esclava, pero que mantenía viva y activa la sustancia para que funcionara correctamente. Sin el collar la sustancia solo duraría un día y al siguiente la esclava volvía a ser como antes del procedimiento.

Los collares, una vez puestos, eran difíciles de quitar, prácticamente imposible, y solo se caían cuando la vida del amo terminaba, lo cual era igualmente complicado pues la muerte por vejez en esa raza era muy escasa, ya que los seres vivían aproximadamente más de 5000 años y en su momento de muerte aun conservaban la apariencia joven y fuerte que tenían en vida. Por consecuencia las esclavas solo podían vivir hasta que su amo muriera, ya que se les inyectaba otra sustancia que las volvía a la apariencia y edad en s que fueron esclavas y cuando el amo moría y quedaban libres, eran asesinadas para ser enterradas con su amo.

"Y no se preocupen por quedar embarazadas-había dicho el general Zargok cuando las llevaba a la sala, minutos antes-nosotros no nos reproducimos así, es una pérdida de tiempo. Al principio nosotros creíamos que nuestro órgano sexual no servía para nada, pero ahora gracias a ustedes las humanas les hemos dado un buen uso, jejeje."

Y aunque trataba de hablar en un tono tranquilizador, Kagome pudo distinguir con facilidad un tono de burla y crueldad. De hecho, ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca había visto ningún miembro femenino de esa raza en la nave.

Al final decidieron que Manaka sería la primera. La pusieron en la silla, la amarraron y le pusieron el casco mientras ella lloraba, y mientras Kagome contemplaba la escena con horror. Cuando la jeringa que contenía la sustancia se vació, ella se convulsiono bruscamente, pero después de unos minutos se quedo quieta y Kagome pudo observar que los ojos de la otra, los cuales eran de un color azul, se volvían totalmente grises. Una última lágrima salió antes de que el proceso se completara.

Luego desamarraron a Manaka y la pusieron a ella, pero presento resistencia como antes, a lo que fue respondido con un golpe, vio como la amarraban y le ponían el casco, y sintió un pequeño dolor cuando la aguja entro en su cabeza.

-Tranquila Kagome, no es tan malo-dijo Manaka con un aire de lejanía, pues la sustancia le había cambiado el tono de voz a uno suave y tranquilo.

Así es Kagome-dijo el general poniendo su mano sobre la de ella-pronto esto acabara y veras que todo se pondrá bien-y rio.

Kagome intento concentrarse, en tratar de resistir la sustancia, pero casi era inútil. Entonces llego a sus pensamientos el recuerdo de InuYasha, y Kagome comenzó a recordar todos los ratos agradables y felices que había pasado a su lado y lo que sentía por él, y eso hizo que la sustancia retrocediera poco a poco, pero después regreso más agresiva y ya no pudo evitar su avance. Se imagino al hanyou diciéndole que no se rindiera, que siguiera luchando, que no cayera en el dominio de esos seres hostiles que solo le harían la vida miserable, pero al parecer la sustancia estaba decidida a dominar su cerebro. "Lo siento, InuYasha, no pude evitarlo" fue su último pensamiento antes de que la sustancia lo llenara todo y una lagrima, al igual que Manaka, había salido de sus ojos que cada vez se volvían grises.

0-0-0-0-0

La habitación del general era la más grande y lujosa de toda la nave, si hubiera una especie de monarquía o imperio seguramente el general Zargok sería el rey o emperador de los seres, pues en esa sociedad la nobleza se juzgaba por la vejez y los años de experiencia en batalla. Y es que el general era el más viejo de los seres, cuando los normales morían a los 6000 o 10000 años, el general llevaba vivo más de un millón de años, y aun seguía siendo joven y fuerte como en su juventud, y es que muchos rumoreaban que había encontrado la fuente de la juventud y vida eterna hace mucho tiempo, en el planeta natal de los seres.

Todo en la habitación, absolutamente todo, estaba decorado de oro. La habitación tenía cuatro secciones, la primera el recibidor o estancia principal donde el general se sentaba a reunirse con algunos compañeros de guerra o a formar las próximas estrategias de batalla, un dormitorio que era donde el general dormía y que de ahora en adelante sus esclavas lo acompañarían, un baño casi gigantesco donde había agua cristalina caliente, y la cuarta y mas chica era una especie de armario que había utilizado para guardar a sus esclavas, pero que ahora ya no le parecía necesario, pues creía que sus esclavas jamás lo traicionarían.

Entraron al dormitorio y ellas se sentaron en la cama, pudo ver sus ojos grises los cuales eran señal de que la sustancia estaba haciendo efecto, pero él no estaba tan seguro, así que las pondría a prueba.

Muy bien chicas-dijo mirándolas fijamente-quiero ver si el procedimiento a funcionado correctamente, así que espero que hagan lo que yo les diga.

Claro que lo haremos, Amo-contesto Manaka.

Obedeceremos cualquier orden que nos dé, Amo-respondió Kagome.

-Cualquier orden, ¿eh?...mmm…quiero que hagan un pequeño juego, quiero que jueguen a ser lesbianas.

Las dos se quedaron confundidas y desconcertadas por la orden, pero al poco tiempo obedecieron. Las dos juntaron sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras sus senos se frotaban entre si y, al poco rato, las dos pusieron sus manos en la vagina de la otra y empezaron a masturbarse mutuamente.

El general sonrió ante la escena, "encantador" pensó y así pudo confirmar que ellas lo obedecerían en todo, y solo pararían de hacer lo que ahora hacían cuando él lo ordenara. Estaba a punto de decir que pararan cuando tocaron a la puerta y el tuvo que ver quien tocaba. Al poco rato regreso para decirle a las chicas que se retiraba un momento, pero que regresaría en un momento, mientras que continuaran con lo que hacían, pues veía que las dos lo disfrutaban.

Y se alejo por el pasillo mientras las chicas seguían besándose, masturbándose y frotando sus cuerpos desnudos entre las dos, mientras gemían del placer.

0-0-0-0-0

Regreso después de varios minutos, había tenido que arreglar unos asuntos de seguridad. Al parecer un campamento había sido destruido la noche pasada por lo que parecía ser un pequeño grupo, que había activado una bomba que había destruido todo y matándolo a todos los seres que allí hacían guardia, el pequeño grupo había 3 youkais, 3 humanos y un hanyou que al parecer era el líder. El general lo considero una amenaza tan importante y ordeno que se aumentara la seguridad de cada campamento o base militar que tuvieran en la superficie, pues consideraba que con esto el pequeño grupo seria eliminado fácilmente o se acobardarían y no volverían a hacer otro de sus ataques.

Al regresar a su habitación las encontró a las dos esperándolo, al parecer se habían aburrido de lo que hacían y lo estaban esperando pues ellas esperaban un poco de "más acción".

"bueno, pues hay que darles lo que quieren" pensó el general y sentó junto a ellas, mientras con una mano empezaba a acariciar uno de los senos de Manaka, al igual que con la otra mano con Kagome, y ellas acercaron sus manos a su entrepierna, pero al principio no encontraron nada. El general sonrió y de la nada un pene salió y las esclavas empezaron a masajearlo lentamente.

El pene de esos seres era casi parecido al de un humano, solo con la diferencia de que no tenían testículos, además de que era de un color negro y cuando estaba erecto era más largo que el de un humano.

El general se recostó sobre su cama, haciendo que su miembro quedara parado y las esclavas empezaron a lamerlo con su lengua, muy suavemente. Si una mujer que no tuviera puesta la sustancia hacia eso, le hubiera parecido que el pene de los seres tenía el más horrendo y grotesco sabor, pero la sustancia que tenían las esclavas afectaba el sentido del gusto, por lo que para ellos el pene de su amo tenía el sabor al dulce más exquisito y delicioso que podrían haber probado en su vida. Luego de un rato de lamer el miembro de su amo, Kagome abrió su boca y dejo que el pene del ser entrara en ella para luego ir subiendo y bajando su cabeza en un modo lento y suave.

-he Kagome, no tardes demasiado, yo quiero probar-Dijo Manaka.

Manaka, se paciente y espera-dijo el general-muy pronto llegara tu turno.

Siguieron así hasta que el general se corrió dentro de la boca de ella, para que luego siguiera el turno de Manaka. Mientas Kagome saboreaba el poco rastro de semen, que era de un color verdoso, que le quedaba en los labios.

Después de que el general se corriera dentro de Manaka les ordeno que se prepararan pues lo mejor iba a penas comenzando. Ellas se emocionaron por las palabras de su amo y se pusieron en la posición que les indico.

Manaka se acostó en el suelo y Kagome arriba de ella, de modo que sus cuerpos quedaron juntos, sus senos apretados y sus partes intimas juntas, por lo que así el ser les daría placer a ambas juntas. Inserto su pene en el pequeño espacio que estaba entre las dos vaginas y empezó a ser un movimiento con las caderas, mientras las chicas gemían y sus cuerpos se frotaban.

¡Por favor, Amo!-grito Kagome entusiasmada-meta su duro y maravilloso miembro en mi entrada, sería tan genial sentirlo.

¡No, Amo, mejor en el mío!-dijo la otra.

-Tranquilas de esta forma las dos reciben placer al mismo tiempo, además por qué debería hacerlo si no las voy a embarazar, recuerden que mi especie no se reproduce así.

-Es una pena, Amo-contesto Kagome-si pudiera embarazarnos, yo tendría con alegría y amor a su hijo.

-Yo igual

El general sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, mientras ellas gemían más, pronto llego el momento en que ellas llegaron al orgasmo y él se corrió entre las vaginas de ellas.

-Amo, puedo sentir su semen cerca de mi entrada-dijo Kagome mientras se recostaba en el cuerpo de Manaka-se siente maravillosos.

El sonrió mientras se levantaba y salía del dormitorio para sentarse en el recibidor, mientras las chicas se quedaban en su posición actual, y allí se echo a reír maliciosamente.

Sabía que ese hanyou, InuYasha, le causaría problemas a su raza, lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio nacer en las alturas, entre las estrellas. Sabía que la destrucción de ese campamento a penas era el principio. Pero se alegraba por algo, el tenia algo de InuYasha, algo que ahora podía manipular y maltratar a su antojo y le seguiría sirviendo.

Su Amada Kagome ahora le pertenecía a el, y le serviría hasta que el muriera.

Lo cual, pensó él, jamás iba a ocurrir.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si se que hes mucho sufrimiento para la pobra Kagome, ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo?, solo soy el pobre escritor que decide que lleva y que no lleva esta historia, si tendrá un final feliz o uno trágico, si uno de nuestros personajes sufrirá por siempre (jeje que malo soy)**

**Bueno, tranquilícense todavía no llega lo más malo, jeje, bueno luego les traeré el próximo capítulo de este intrigante fic.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Un Símbolo de Esperanza.**

**Nota: dejen Reviews o si no Kagome será castigada duramente por su Amo.**


	7. Un símbolo de esperanza

**Holaaaaaaaa a todooooooooos amigos de Fanfiction, soy yo de nuevo y hoy os traigo otro capítulo más de este Fic, que espero que les este gustando mucho. Bueno pues no sigo hablando y lean.**

Capitulo 7: Un Símbolo de Esperanza

¡Este traje es completamente estúpido!-dijo InuYasha evidentemente molesto.

Ya no te quejes, que tienes que salir afuera en un par de minutos-dijo Miroku mientras le ajustaba los últimos detalles del traje que Sango y Kikyo le habían diseñado.

-Esto es completamente absurdo

Tiene razón-comento Sesshomaru-hasta para un hanyou como tu esto es bastante absurdo. Pero debo decir que has logrado algo que jamás creería ver-dijo mientras miraba hacia afuera y veía a la multitud que se reunía afuera de la cabaña donde ellos estaban-has hecho que humanos, hanyous y yokais dejaran sus diferencias a lado y se unieran para luchar por la misma causa: La libertad.

InuYasha no hizo caso a lo que dijo y miro el traje. El no había querido nada de esto, pero el destino había decidido que él, un hanyou, se convirtiera en el líder de uno de los mayores ejércitos que este planeta haya visto, y en una especie de símbolo, un símbolo que daba esperanza y libertad.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde el primer ataque que habían realizado al campamento de esos seres, y desde entonces continuaron sin temor ni cobardía, y eso lo hizo famoso, famoso entre los humanos, hanyous y yokais, que lo veían como un liberador o salvador, y famoso entre los seres, que lo odiaban y despreciaban.

El no era el único famoso, sino que había otro, peor del bando contrario. El general Zargok, que entre los que estaban en contra de los seres lo conocían como "el cruel" o "el temible", y que para los de su raza era un héroe.

El pequeño grupo de InuYasha se había convertido en un gran ejército, de la misma altura del ejército del general. Miles de humanos, hanyous y yokais venían de todos lados para unirse al ejército, aunque algunos no estaban tan convencidos de que InuYasha fuera un "salvador" como algunos humanos o yokais pensaban.

También se habían hecho imágenes representativas de el, aunque la más conocido y más utilizada era la del "ave libertador" que consistía en dibujar la silueta del hanyou pero también agregándole una especie de par de alas, ya que según la creencias de muchos volar era libertad y las alas eran para ese propósito, daban lo necesario para la libertad.

Esa imagen representativa era la que hacía que muchos de ellos encontraran la motivación necesaria para ingresar a aquel ejército y combatir contra los seres, y estos a su vez aborrecían la imagen como a quien representaba.

Las chicas terminaron de ponerle el traje, aunque la verdad no parecía haber cambio alguno. Pero cuando InuYasha extendiera los brazos, saldrían dos alas como la imagen que lo representaba.

El suspiro y se miro, "todo sea por Kagome" pensó. Al poco rato salió afuera donde la multitud lo esperaba, levanto los brazos y dejo mirar las grandes alas que tenia. Hubo un gran estruendo de admiración entre todos ellos.

Arriba en la gigantesca nave los seres observaban todo eso con asco y horror, y más el general Zargok.

0-0-0-0-0

La misma pesadilla que la noche anterior. Había soñado con aquella miserable de nuevo, y otra vez con _El._

El general se sentó en la cama dorada de su dormitorio furioso y pensó en la oscuridad. Había una principal razón de por qué Kagome jamás había visto a ninguna hembra en esa raza era porque ellas, hace millones de años atrás, se habían extinguido, asesinadas por los miembros masculinos de su propia especie.

En el planeta de ellos, ubicado en el centro del universo, el lugar exacto donde el Big Bang había dado origen al oscuro y frio universo y al interminable tiempo, los seres de esa raza convivían en paz. Básicamente eran como los humanos, de hecho tenían una forma de reproducirse parecida a la de los humanos.

Pero los machos empezaron a hacer avances tecnológicos, científicos y militares, y siguieron así que olvidaron de sus antiguas costumbres, dejaron la paz y el amor de antes y las cambiaron por guerra y crueldad; encontraron una forma de reproducirse más fácil y rápida y la anterior se volvió obsoleta, sin uso, y con ello las hembras también.

Ellas en un intento de recuperar a los machos, empezaron a usar una especie de brujería que afectaba seriamente al "progreso" de los seres. Ellos tomaron la decisión de acabar con la última de las hembras.

El general Zargok acabo con la última de ellas, cuando tenía la edad de 15 años. El había encontrado, oculta en una cueva, a la última hembra. Tenía su misma edad y ella le había dicho que había encontrado la fuente de la vida eterna, y que se la daría a él si prometía pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a ella. El acepto.

Ella le dio un pequeño cristal diciéndole que se lo pusiera en cualquier parte del cuerpo, ya que esa minúscula piedrecita le proporcionaría la vida eterna, pero que también tuviera cuidado donde la escondía, pues si llegaban a herir la parte en que la había ocultado el frágil cristal se rompería y el moriría.

Y él se lo guardo en el único lugar seguro que conocía: dentro de su cabeza. El cráneo de los seres estaba hecho de un elemento parecido al metal y era más resistente que el acero, por lo que estaría seguro ahí y jamás, aunque le dañaran cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, moriría.

La bruja empezó a crear otro cristal para ella, y así poder estar juntos por la eternidad, pero sin previo aviso, el la apuñalo por la espalda. Ella, sorprendida y a la vez furiosa por la traición, decidió maldecirlo y le dijo una especie de profecía:

"vivirás por muchos milenios Zargok, peor un día llegaras a un planeta donde habrá un guerrero, quien guiara a un ejército tan grande como el de esta especie, acabara con tu miserable vida y la de toda esta maldita raza para siempre, lo reconocerás pues el tendrá cabello plateado y será representado con dos grandes alas que guiaran a la libertad de su pueblo y traerán tu muerte."

El ignoro esta profecía, y de hecho se burlo de ella, pero ahora, después de más de diez mil años de todo eso, supo al ver el espectáculo desde arriba en el que el hanyou salía con dos especies de alas atadas a su traje, que la profecía era cierta y, si no hacia algo rápido, _ÉL _terminaría por matarlo y la venganza de la bruja se cumpliría.

0-0-0-0-0

Entro hecho una furia en el gran salón, los otros solo lo miraron.

-y bien ya alguno de ustedes imbéciles ha planeado que hacer al respecto con esta amenaza-dijo el elevando su enojo, los otros solo quedaron en silencio.

-sargento-le dijo a uno de los seres-cuál es el índice de mortalidad de nuestro ejército en la última batalla.

-diez mil bajas, señor

-¿y las bajas de ellos?

-solo cuarenta, señor.

Si antes estaba completamente furioso, ahora estaba fuera del límite.

-¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!, DIGANMELO, ¿COMO?, ¿ES QUE NADIE PUEDE PARAR A ESE HANYOU O QUE?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Doctor-dijo de repente a uno de ellos-¿está listo el proyecto 49?

-casi, señor, si puede ver haya abajo podrá ver el ultimo sujeto de experimentos.

Y él lo vio, un muchacho.

-excelente, ¿y el proyecto 50?

-está listo para usarse.

-dígame los efectos que causa.

-En humanos les produce un efecto que hace que ellos mismos se suiciden, y en youkais mueren al instante.

-¿y en hanyous?

-los deja inconscientes.

-perfecto, quiero que lo utilizan contra ellos, que mueran humanos y youkais y hanyous, excepto el, no quiero que lo maten, tráiganmelo vivo.

Los demás obedecieron y se retiraron, solo quedaron el general y el sargento que desde ahí veían al muchacho que serviría de sujeto de experimentos.

-¿y cómo se llama él?

-Kohaku, señor. Lo capturamos poco después de haber asesinado a Naraku, recuerda.

-si lo recuerdo bien, Naraku, la batalla más fácil que he tenido, aun recuerdo como murió con una expresión de horror en su rostro mientras yo cargaba su cabeza cortada en mis manos y luego con tanta facilidad la aplaste.

-Una victoria gloriosa señor

-no, gloriosa será cuando mate a ese hanyou, InuYasha, ese será un día de gloria.

Kohaku se resistió, pero fue inútil y siguieron con el procedimiento.

Sargento, cuando alguien encuentra un nuevo hogar, siempre estará invadido de ratas o alimañas, la solución más eficaz contra esas pestes es un buen veneno para las ratas.

Y ambos rieron.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que sigan esperando el siguiente, ya casi, aunque todavía no, se acerca el final, siiii.**

**Próximo capítulo: Veneno para las ratas.**


End file.
